the_lords_empirefandomcom-20200222-history
Nation Armament
Armaments General Armament King Armament Clan Armament Nation Armament Sect Armament Nation Armaments Twelve Metal Colossi Great Qin’s Metal Colossi were armaments forged from the gathering of soldiers and soldiers’ killing intent. Nine Province Cauldrons The Great Xia Dynasty had the Province Cauldrons, which could suppress Fates under the heavens Qin Star Tower (Star Plucking Tower) the Great Shang Dynasty had the Plucking Tower, which could allow it to observe the stars; It was 30 centimeters tall, and there was a stage made of stones below it, which took up two-thirds of its height. The tower looked quite exquisite and luxurious, and it was made of wood and gave off a dense, starry, mysterious aura. It had the Shang Dynasty's unique script, which had been turned into Qin script. Investiture of the Gods the Great Zhou Dynasty had the of the Gods, which could be used to manage and bestow titles on subordinates; White Emperor Sword the Great Han Dynasty had the Emperor Sword, which could slay divine dragons. Excalibur Tina Pendragon's Nation armament Nation-Suppressing Pillar (Pillars of Ashoka) Previously the Nation Armament of the Maurya Dynasty(legatee is Shama). A 100 meter stone pillar with all sorts of sceneries, Has Engravings of Great Qin's people(Indian previously), and animals engraved on it. Can turn into a staff. The Great Qin Demon Saber (The Demon King Ancestral Saber) previously the Vile Dynasty's Nation Armament - Dark Demon Race. The demonic saber was very slim and was one meter wide. At its hilt, there was an engraving of a two-horned demon. The blade was completely black, and the edge gave off a blood-red light Its appearance did not change much; it was still quite long and thin and gave off eerie demonic qi, but there was now Qin script on the blade.Apart from the demonic intent it had before, it also now had a trace of mysteriousness and nobleness. Now, it was a Nation Armament of Great Qin, and Zhao Fu named it the Great Qin Demon Saber. Qin Ghost Statue (the Crimson Ghost Statue) the Hong Bang Dynasty(Vietnam) This monster statute was that of a Malicious Ghost. It had a tall body with crimson skin, a savage face, and a horn on its head, with beast skin covering its body. Eight Qin Dragons (the Eight Silver Dragons) the Jin Dynasty's Nation Armament eight silver dragons that were each 30 centimeters long. They were baring their fangs and brandishing their claws, looking incredibly fierce. Now that they had absorbed a lot of Great Qin Fate, they had become a dark silver color and gave off an even more savage aura. Qin Boat (the Great Dragon Boat) the Sui Dynasty's Nation Armament boat that was 30 centimeters long. It was made of jade and had a dragon's head at the front and a dragon's tail at the back. There were seven floors and had many small buildings on it. It was covered with jewels and looked incredibly precious, and it now gave off the powerful aura of Great Qin. Qin Emperor Cloth (the Emperor Cloth) the Song Dynasty's Nation Armament yellow cloth that did not look very special, except for the fact that it gave off a faint golden light. There also seemed to be a dragon's shadow swimming about within it, giving off a King's aura. Now, it had become a black cloth and gave off a black light. Qin Dragon Vein (the Dragon Vein) the Qing Dynasty's Nation Armament backbone that was 30 centimeters long and seemed snow-white like jade. It seemed to be the backbone of a dragon, and it gave off a dragon's might. Nation Jade Sukhothai Kingdom's Nation Armament. The Nation Jade used to give off a light that was reminiscent of the dawn, but it now gave off a black light. After all, Great Qin's main color was black